Ranchero
by Minino Rosa
Summary: mi regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado), bueno es un empresario y un ranchero que podría pasar ...yaoi ...yugioh no es mío


seto kaiba un empresario de mucho éxito, se encontraba en el hospital algo grave, había tenido una fuerte crisis de estrés que había culminado en un desmallo que los doctores interpretaron como un coma por estrés ya que tardo mas de 20 horas en reaccionar, como fue que paso eso pues bien era jueves y el castaño llevaba mas de una semana durmiendo apenas 2 horas diarias y casi no comía, trabajaba mas de 18 horas y no descansaba nada, y como no agregar el hecho de que se casaría en poco tiempo con su prometido joey wheeler y tenia que dejar todo su trabajo resuelto antes de la luna de miel, eso lo tenia algo loco, pero era urgente que descansara y su novio se encargaría de eso

seto, saliendo de aquí te vas a ir a descansar- dijo el rubio novio

no puedo tengo mucho que hacer- dijo el castaño renegando por estar en el hospital y no en su trabajo

seto esto es serio, que tal si te hubiera dado un infarto- dijo el ojimiel con temor- tienes 24 años y estas tan estresado que en cualquier momento podrías caer muerto

no exageres, solo necesito dormir un poco, es todo- el castaño jamás descansaría, odiaba descuidar su trabajo

ya lo pensé y estuve hablando con tu hermano, el se encargara de la compañía mientras tu te toma unos días de descanso- dijo joey muy decidido

claro que no, el no podrá solo - dijo kaiba molesto

no subestimes a tu hermano, además seria peor que el tuviera que encargarse de la compañía si su hermano muere, solo por terco - sabia que ganarle la guerra a su novio era casi improbable, pero esta vez ganaría

supongamos que acepto, adonde iría no voy a meterme a una maldita clínica a que me cuiden como si fuera un lisiado- el doctor había aconsejado al castaño una clínica especializada

tranquilo ya pensé en eso, recuerdas a yugi? - dijo el rubio, mas emocionado al parecer el castaño estaba cediendo

como no recordarlo, es tu chicle de amigo, el enano ese - dijo el ojiazul recordando

bueno pues el tiene un primo que tiene un rancho muy grande y hermoso, ya hable con el y esta de acuerdo en recibirte unos días, podrás montar, estar con la naturaleza, bañarte en el rio o lo que quieras- dijo joey animando a su novio

espera dijiste que me recibirá o nos recibirá- acaso el rubio no lo acompañaría

seto tengo que ver lo de la boda es en un mes y hay mucho por hacer, no creo que te pase nada si me quedo aquí y tu te vas - dijo el rubio explicando sus motivos para no acompañarlo

discutieron pero el rubio al final gano, seto partiría en cuanto lo dieran de alta.

viernes por la mañana, el castaño estaba en un pequeño aeropuerto donde esperaba a que lo fueran a recoger el primo de yugi

tu eres kira - dijo un tricolor despreocupadamente

soy kaiba - dijo el castaño malhumorado por la tardanza

como sea, yo soy yami vámonos - se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin mas

seto se sintió ofendido, acaso no lo ayudaría con sus maletas, que clase de hospitalidad era esa, pero bueno ya que, tomo su maleta y camino al estacionamiento, una camioneta vieja blanca llena de polvo era al parecer el transporte

esta cosa debería estar en la chatarra - dijo el castaño viéndola mas cerca

si tal vez- dijo el tricolor dándole el avión y emprendieron el camino al rancho, seto ya se imaginaba una casucha de madera, sin electricidad, con agua de poso, sin señal de celular y aun lo peor un inodoro al a intemperie, mataría a su adorado novio por eso, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa, era una hermosa hacienda llena de lujo y todas las comodidades posibles incluso con internet, claro con una decoración un poco rustica pero aun así sorprendente

bien una criada lo llevara a su habitación- dijo el tricolor mientras se quitaba su chaqueta vaquera larga y deja ver que traía una camisa a cuadros roja y negra muy ceñida al cuerpo, un cuerpo delgado y bien formado, y un pantalón ajustado a la cintura que marcaba un lindo trasero, el cual el castaño admiro con descaro, pero una pequeña vocecita que entro al salón llamo su atención

papito- dijo un tricolor miniatura de unos 3 años

hijo, ya almorzaste?- pregunto yami mientras que lo cargaba

no, te espere - dijo el pequeño, que de inmediato volteo con el recién llegado, al cual vio con intriga y se removió de los brazos de su papa para que lo soltara y acercarse a el, entonces muy inocentemente soltó una extraña pregunta - tu eres mi papa?- el castaño puso una cara extraña

jajajajajaja- soltó la carcajada el tricolor- no corazón, el no es tu papa - dijo- vamos almorzar- y simplemente y se marcho a la cocina

el pequeño tricolor, se quedo junto con el castaño en la sala mirándose mutuamente

por que dices que soy tu papa?- pregunto el ojos azules, el pequeño tomo una foto que estaba en una mesita y se la mostro, seto vio en ella a tres personas dos adultos y un bebe, los adultos uno era el tricolor sosteniendo al bebe y el otro era un castaño parecido a el

el es mi papa- dijo el niño- papi dijo que se fue al cielo, cuando te vi pensé que ya había vuelto - dijo el pequeño bajando a cabecita triste

seto se sintió mal, el pequeño era muy inocente para saber lo que hacia o lo que realmente pasaba - hay que ir por el almuerzo, dime donde esta el comedor- dijo después de todo había salido muy temprano y no había comido aun, el pequeño lo guio a la cocina donde ya estaba el tricolor sirviendo para los tres

acaso sabes que es el colesterol?- dijo al ver su plato, huevos y mucho tocino

acaso sabes lo que se requiere para aguantar una jornada de trabajo en el campo?- pregunto el tricolor empezando a comer y el pequeño también, seto comió muy poco, básicamente solo tomo café negro, que para su gusto estaba bastante decente

bien vamos a trabajar- dijo el tricolor

disculpa, yo soy un empleado - dijo kaiba molesto

disculpa, tu novio dijo que tenia que vigilarte y eso are, vámonos- dijo eso ultimo algo molesto el tricolor, seto protesto, pero luego lo pensó mejor, que aria solo en la casa, cuidar del mocoso, no el no aria eso y solo se cambio de ropa y salió a ver que hacia el otro, lo encontró con un par de caballos listos para montar

este es para ti- digo el tricolor mostrándole una caballo pinto blanco y café, mientras el montaba un purasangre negro - que esperas?- pregunto el ojos rojos al ver que el castaño no montaba

esa cosa esta vacunada?- pregunto el ojiazul

jaajajajajaja - soltó el tricolor - que gracioso eres- agrego y dio la orden al caballo de avanzar, seto solo se subió al caballo

como estará la empresa?, acaso mokuba podría solo con semejante responsabilidad, joey prepararía todo para la boda el solo y si lo convertía en un circo, todo el mundo del castaño le empezó a dar vueltas, no paraba de pensar que el pasara y el error que eran sus vacaciones, el estaba bien, pero de repente un agudo dolor en el hombro le comenzó.

demonios- mascullo en voz alta, el mismo doler que le había dado ates del anterior ataque

estas bien?- pregunto yami preocupado

solo es una punzada- dijo el castaño ocultando lo mas que pudiera el dolor

ven con migo- dijo yami y se desvió a la orilla de un rio, ambos bajaron de sus caballos y el tricolor hizo que el castaño se recostara

te sientes mejor?- dijo yami realmente asustado, veía como seto se tocaba el hombro izquierdo, por un momento pensó que le estaba dando una ataque al corazón

es por estrés, este dolor no pasa tan simple - dijo el ojiazul con una mueca dolorosa en su rostro

seguro que es por eso y no una ataque cardiaco - el menor preguntaba

si estoy seguro, solo tengo que relajarme y estaré bien - dijo seto, podía notar la angustia en la voz del otro

necesitas relajarte- dijo yami sentándose junto a el y tratando de revisar su pulso cardiaco

ya basta, no me dará un ataque- dijo muy molesto el castaño

vi a mi esposo caer muerto de un infarto hace 2 años, discúlpame por preocuparme - dijo aun mas molesto el tricolor y se levanto, tomo un cepillo que traía en una bolsa y comenzó a cepillar al caballo para que se le pasara lo molesto

el castaño sintió un poco de pena, no sabia lo sucedido, si no hubiera tratado de ser mas amable o por lo menos no decírselo con tanta molestia, suponía que debía tratar de dar no una disculpa, pero por lo menos una condolencia- siento que se quedara sin compañero - dijo

tengo calor- dijo el tricolor y se comenzó a quitar la camisa

que haces?- pregunto el castaño, aparte de que lo ignoraba, simplemente se desvestía delante de el, era bipolar o que

voy a bañarme en el rio- dijo como si fuera normal- quieres bañarte?- pregunto

seto no sabia como reaccionar pero al parecer su lado inconsciente si, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba metido el rio totalmente desnudo, junto al otro, estuvieron el agua un buen rato, kaiba dejo de sentir dolor y se relajo mucho y como no hacerlo si solo estaba concentrado viendo al tricolor nadar con su traje de Adán al natural, ni la empresa, su hermano, o novio visitaron su mente, solo un atrevido ranchero desnudo era en todo lo que podía pensar, salieron del agua y yami le ofreció a seto un trapo para secarse, ni siquiera noto si estaba sucio o limpio, si en ese momento le hubieran dado el trapo donde dormía el perro, no lo hubiera notado

sabes que ver fijamente es de mala educación - dijo el ojos rojos dándole la espalda

no lo aria, si no estuvieras desnudo- dijo el castaño

como cuando en casa no dejabas de verme el trasero- dijo yami, delatando al castaño por haberlo visto

y tu como sabes que te veía?- pregunto el castaño curioso

soy muy hermoso- dijo de forma juguetona

he visto mejores- dijo el castaño, restándole importancia

yami se sintió molesto- si yo quisiera te tendría a mis pies - dijo con un toque de orgullo

Y si yo quisiera, tu estarías a los míos- desafío el ojiazul

lastima que joey me agrade- dijo el tricolor, parecía desanimado

el no tendría por que saberlo- dijo kaiba, pero que demonios estaba pensando se regaño mentalmente

entonces te espero en mi curta esta noche- dijo yami, también regañándose mentalmente, pero porque había dicho semejante cosa, eso no era propio de el, así que subió a su caballo y emprendió su viaje de regreso a casa y seto también volvió cundo se dio cuenta de que se perdería el solo, ya que no conocía

se llego la noche y yami estaba nervioso, en cuanto el castaño llegara le diría que fue un error, que solo jugaba y lo mandaría de regreso a su habitación.

seto estaba en su habitación se debatía entre ir o no ir, tenia a joey y lo quería mucho, pero por otra parte el tricolor era muy tentador, pero pronto se casaría, pero yami estaba disponible y muy sexy como para ignorarlo, al final la voz de la razón gano, no le seria infiel a su novio, pero tenia que aclarar las cosas con el ranchero, le diría y le dejaría muy en claro que no pasaría nada de nada, si eso aria y muy decidido emprendió camino al cuarto del otro, toco a la puerta y el tricolor abrió, solo traía una camisa semitransparente y nada mas de esa manera acostumbraba dormir, al diablo la cordura seto no pudo contenerse y beso a yami quien correspondió con desesperación, pasaron la noche juntos

Al amanecer yami se despertaba por costumbre muy temprano, y seto también, se miraron a los ojos ambos expresando culpa, pero ninguno lo aceptaría, seto no quería perder su orgullo de hombre admitiendo su error y yami no quería parecer un cohibido mojigato, ante el citadino

tengo hambre- dijo el tricolor, se levanto de la cama y se dirijo al baño, el castaño al verse solo en silencio se marcho, quizá por ahora era lo mejor para los dos de esa manera

desayunaron en silencio y yami se fue a trabajar solo, el castaño se puso a trabajar con su laptop un rato, hasta que cierto mini tricolor llego

juegas conmigo?- pregunto con una pelota en sus manos

juega con alguien mas- dijo el castaño sin darle atención

pero todos están trabajando- dijo el niño triste

yo también estoy trabajado- dijo el castaño

eso no es cierto, papi dijo que eras un invitado y los invitados no trabajan - dijo el menor

el niño era listo,- pensó el ojiazul y entonces reacciono de un detalle no sabia como se llamaba y se lo pregunto

me llamo atem- dijo el pequeño sonriente- juega conmigo

seto no había jugado con un niño en años, y eso que su compañía creaba juegos para niños- ve a tu habitación a jugar- fue lo único que se le ocurrió

pero no quiero estar solito, puedo ver lo que estas asiendo?- pregunto el niño suplicante

para el castaño lo común era que los niños huyeran de el, a si que no estaba muy seguro de que hacer - supongo que puedes mirar- dijo, pero no esperaba lo que paso, el niño se acerco a el y con algo de dificultad logro sentarse en sus piernas, seto se sintió muy extraño e incomodo, pensó si así seria cuando tuviera hijos, aun que eso seria imposible joey había tenido una fuerte infección de joven que no se trato correctamente y eso lo había dejado estéril, pero en alguna ocasión el rubio había mencionado la posibilidad de adopción, a la cual el castaño se había negado rotundamente, prefería que su compañía fuera heredada por hijos de su hermano, que por un hijo que no fuera de su sangre, pero de verdad amaba tanto al rubio como para privarse el ser padre, por que el podía fácilmente embarazar a otro y tener su heredero, hay estaba el ranchero, podía tener hijos y era alguien de buena posición, de campo, pero eso era lo de menos, uno hijo sano era lo importante, alguien que le diera un motivo para hacer crecer aun mas su compañía, para dejarle el futuro asegurado, pero que diablos estaba pensando, el aire fresco del campo ya lo estaba haciendo alucinar, perdido estaba en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta que el niño le hablaba

oiga señor, solo tiene letras, no tuene fotos - pregunto el menor, se estaba aburriendo

es un informe financiero, se supone que solo sean letras y números- dijo el castaño serio

mejor me voy a fuera - dijo atem y se fue

seto vio su computadora se supone que debía descansar no trabajar, así que desafiando a todo su ser natural dejo su trabajo, salió a caminar y sin querer se topo de nuevo con el pequeño, jugaba solo con su pelota, repentinamente un jinete paso a todo galope, de no ser por que kaiba se atravesó y el caballo se desvió por eso, tirando a su jinete en el proceso, el pequeño atem hubiera sido victima de las patas del caballo, el castaño estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado, y mas por lo que el había hecho, vio a gente correr y atrapar al responsable, se lo llevaron a encerar a una caballeriza donde lo vigilarían, seto se repuso un poco y vio llorar al pequeño muy asustado pidiendo a su papa con angustia, seto por instinto lo cargo y lo llevo a la casa, donde después de un rato llego el tricolor mayor

hijo, hijito estas bien, no te paso nada- dijo el tricolor mayor mientras cargaba al niño, el cual dejo de llorar un poco

el... caballo... me ...iba... a pisar - dijo entre sollozos

ya tranquilo no paso nada malo, todo estará bien - le dio consuelo y lo llevo a su habitación para que descansara y regreso donde el castaño

me dijeron que te atravesaste y eso salvo a mi hijo- dijo yami

no pensé, solo reaccione- dijo kaiba serio

eso fue muy idiota, pero te lo agradezco mucho, mi hijo vale para mi mas que cualquier otra cosa - dijo yami con sinceridad

el jinete parecía que lo hacia apropósito, por que?- el castaño quería saber si pasaba algo

es un primo de mi esposo, el dice que yo me metí con su primo por interés, para embarazarme y que se casara conmigo y que fue mi culpa que muriera, y que el debería heredar todo y no mi hijo y yo - explico brevemente el tricolor mientras salía a toda prisa, rumbo a los establos, el ojiazul lo siguió

eres un desgraciado, con mi hijo no te metas- dijo el tricolor enfurecido

si el maldito chamaco se muere, yo me quedo con todo como debió ser desde el principio- dijo con veneno un tipo como de 40 años, cabello castaño canoso, y ojos negros, sucio y desaliñado, yami no soporto esas palabras y se le lanzo a los golpes, tuvieron que sepáralos a la fuerza, al otro hombre se lo llevaron a prisión

 **HOLA, LO SIENTO TENGO QUE CORTARLO AQUI TENGO PROBLEMAS CON EL INTERNET DESDE EL JUEVES ESPERO QUE LES HAY GUSTADO, NO SE APUREN LO TERMINARE.**

 **DUDAS, QUEJAS, COMENTRARIOS SON RECIVIDOS**

 **DISCULPEN LA ORTOGRAFIA**

 **GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN :-)**


End file.
